Cass Phantom
by lalanaf
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde Phantom Planet y nuestros amados personajes ya han formado una vida. ¿Qué pasaría si luego de una vida entera pensando que los fantasmas son fantasias descubres que eres uno de ellos? Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

****Hola! Esta es una historia un tanto loca y extraña, creada por una loca y extraña fanatica a Danny Phantom XD Vale, no es mi primer fanfic, pero si mi primero de Danny Phantom así que espero que es guste.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece... pero si la loca historia y los personajes que han salido de mi chiflada cabecita :P

* * *

><p><strong>I Desconcierto <strong>

Su nombre era Cassandra Fenton, pero su familia y amigos la llamaban Cass. En realidad solo su familia pues ella prefería más estar sola que en compañía de otros adolecentes enloquecidos por la hormonas, como ella los llamaba. Era bien conocida como la gótica de Casper High, o como Cass la Fantasma, apodo recibido por su cualidad de pasar desapercibida.

El otro sobrenombre tenía su origen en la madre de Cass, Samantha Fenton, una mujer que en su juventud había sido la gótica de la secundaria y que aún conservaba parte de esos rasgos que tanto la habían caracterizado. Sam, como era conocida por la gran mayoría de personas, era la directora de una recién comenzada organización protectora del medio ambiente.

Sobre su padre, Daniel Fenton, no sabía mucho ya que era un hombre muy reservado, cosa que no le quitaba ser un gran padre. En su vida, Cass nunca había sabido algo sobre su trabajo, si es que tenía uno, pero lo cierto es que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio de sus padres, los abuelos de Cass, quienes eran unos reconocidos cazadores de fantasmas.

Sus abuelos, Jack y Maddie, habían dejado la profesión desde hacía poco tiempo, y ahora se dedicaban a crear inventos cuya única finalidad era la cacería de estos seres ectoplásmicos. Los que usaban estos elementos eran su tía Jazz, hermana de su padre, y su tío Tucker, el cual ahora sí podía ser llamado "tío" pues había empezado a salir con Jazmine desde hacía poco.

Cass había llamado a Tucker así desde que había aprendido a hablar ya que él y sus padres eran mejores amigos desde mucho antes de que ella misma naciera. Según él, había sido alcalde una vez de Amity Park con tan solo quince años, pero Cass siempre había creído que eran parte de los cuentos de su tío, como que los fantasmas existían. Ella pensaba que aquello de que su tío había sido alcalde a tan corta edad era un invento que decía a los niños pequeños para impresionarlos y que la existencia de los fantasmas era locura de su familia.

Cass tenía catorce años y, a decir verdad, era impopular en la secundaría solo por su actitud retraída porque, sin ello, hubiese podido ser casi tan popular como las huecas de las porristas. La chica era bonita, por no decir hermosa. Su cabello azabache que caía con gracia por su espalda y que llegaba a la altura de su codo, y la ropa que siempre llevaba de color negro o colores oscuros, contrastaba con su clara piel y resaltaba sus ojos azul claro, lo que le daba un aspecto entre lo misterioso y lo hermoso.

Aquel día, solo al despertar, supo que iba a ser un día como el anterior. Como siempre, abrió los ojos cinco minutos antes que la alarma del despertador que mantenía en su mesita de noche sonase. Su cuarto aun permanecía completamente oscuro pero era solo en apariencia, pues en el exterior ya había salido el sol y ese día, según las noticias, iba a ser un día soleado. La razón era que, al igual que su ropa, el cuarto de Cass estaba compuesto en su mayoría por colores oscuros. Se quitó de encima las moradas sábanas de su cama y, con un último deseo de quedarse en ella por el resto de la mañana, se levanto de un salto. Perdió el equilibrio, lo que casi hizo que su menudo cuerpo terminase en el suelo, pero lo recuperó nuevamente y se encaminó al cuarto de baño que había en su propia habitación.

Su casa, en comparación con la que tenían sus compañeros de secundaria, era enorme, gracias a la enorme fortuna que heredó su madre de su abuela y también el reconocimiento que tenían sus abuelos paternos, por lo que podía darse el lujo de tener una habitación gigantesca con baño propio. Éste mismo era también de gran tamaño pero, al contrario de su cuarto, era de colores claros, con matices violáceos y dorados. Tenía incorporado un armario con todo estilo de ropa, en su mayoría oscura.

Lo primero que hizo Cass al entrar al cuarto de baño fue mirarse en el espejo. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y tenía unas inexplicables ojeras bajo sus ojos. Bostezó, lo que hizo que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de ellos. Esa mañana estaba cansada y no entendía el porqué pues no recordaba haber tenido ningún tipo de sueño y menos una pesadilla. Decidió entonces darse una ducha de agua fría para despertarse. Se tardó bien poco, pero salió completamente despierta y temblando de frío. Había olvidado que se encontraban a mediados de septiembre y las temperaturas estaban descendiendo.

Al estar completamente arreglada se dirigió a la mitad de su cuarto y, de una ligera patada al suelo, se abrió una trampilla junto con unas escaleras que bajaban a la biblioteca que tenía su madre en la enorme casa. La habitación de Cass desde hacía unos años era un altillo que antes se utilizaba para guardar objetos en desuso, pero ella le había pedido a sus padres que le dejaran tenerlo como su propia habitación. Por supuesto, el altillo no venía dispuesto con un baño entre otras cosas, pero éstas fueron instaladas poco después de que Cass se apoderara del lugar. Bajó por las escaleras con cuidado y al tocar suelo firme se encaminó a la cocina por un desayuno. Abrió el refrigerador encontrando un sándwich vegetariano, el cual devoró en poco tiempo, cogió un par de manzanas y, colgándose su maleta en el hombro, salió de la casa.

No se despidió de nadie ya que sus padres aún estaban dormidos. Ella siempre salía de su hogar mucho antes de empezaran las actividad en él. Cierto era que faltaba aun una hora para que empezaran las clases, pero a Cass le gustaba caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Amity Park y si, al llegar a la secundaria le daba tiempo, se sentaba sola en una banca a leer un libro. Y así fue. No tardo demasiado porque al poco rato los otros estudiantes de Casper High empezaron a llegar y la bulla que hacían le impedían leer con la tranquilidad que ella deseaba. Resignada, cerro su libro y entró al salón de clases, donde el ruido se comparaba con el que había fuera.

Pasó al lado de varios de sus compañeros pero no saludó a ninguno y ellos tampoco notaron su presencia. Se sentó en el último de los puestos, al lado de la ventana. Al poco rato llegó el Sr. Lancer, uno de los profesores que llevaba más tiempo dando clase. Según lo que sus padres le habían dicho, llevaba en Casper High desde antes que ellos hubiesen pasado por ahí. La hora pasó igual de monótona y aburrida como también el resto de las otras clases. Llegó el almuerzo y no había pasado nada que le hiciera pensar que aquel día iba a ser diferente a los otros, algo que llevaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aquel día en el almuerzo, aunque Cass no lo supiese, iba a cumplirse su deseo. Fue, como normalmente lo hacía, a comprar su comida a la cafetería y, tomando su alimento vegetariano y una de las manzanas que traía consigo, se sentó sola en una de las mesas del lugar. Aquel día había más ruido que lo normal ya que un chico estaba siendo molestado por el bravucón de la secundaria, algo que pasaba con frecuencia. El chico, para defenderse, le echó a su agresor su bandeja junto con la comida que había en ella provocando que en poco tiempo comenzara una épica guerra de comida. Cass, como estaba sin darle importancia a la batalla que ocurría a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta de que un pedazo de pastel iba directamente hacia ella hasta que éste estaba a menos de dos metros. Alcanzó a taparse el rostro con sus brazos antes de que la comida voladora diese de lleno en ella. Pero el impacto nunca se produjo, o eso pensó Cass, ya que el pedazo de pastel estaba justo detrás de la chica, en una posición imposible a no ser que éste la hubiese atravesado.

Éste incidente la dejó pensando el resto de la tarde. No entendía como aquel trozo de comida no había chocado contra ella y luego aparecer justo tras su espalda. Así estuvo en las ultimas clases del día, por lo que le llamaron la atención varias veces y, de regreso a su hogar casi fue atropellada en un par de ocasiones por cruzar la calle sin mirar. Llegó a la casa, y tan en su mundo estaba que no se percató de que su madre la miraba preocupada. Si bien no era extraño que la chica apenas entraba se dirigía a su habitación, aquél aire distraído no era normal, pues Cass era una chica que si bien era muy reservada no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ensimismada, tomó la cuerda que colgaba del techo de la biblioteca de su madre, bajando las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, pero estando a la mitad de camino entre los dos pisos, sus pies se enredaron, haciendo que rodara hacia abajo y que casi chocara con la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca, pero como si ésta hubiese estado abierta, Cass llegó al corredor que une las habitaciones. Sam, quien estaba preocupada por el inusual comportamiento de su hija y había ido a buscarla, se encontraba estupefacta por la escena que acababa de pasar frente a ella. Cass había atravesado la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la habitación como si de un fantasma se tratara. Se encontraba pálida, sin saber que decir y la joven, sin querer dar explicaciones y al mismo tiempo asustada por lo sucedido y por la reacción de su madre, abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ok, ok... Pueden dejar comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, lo que gusten... Pero me harían muy feliz si dejan uno que otro review... si?<p>

Se despide la extraña chica que no sabe escribir notas de despedida (y tampoco ninguna introducción)

Lalanaf


	2. Chapter 2

****Hola!

Siento mucho la demora! Mi excusa puede ser cliché pero es que justo entre a la u hace unas semanas y no he tenido tiempo... Además de mucha pereza :P

Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capi... Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>II Descubrimiento<strong>

Sam estaba estupefacta. Cassandra, su única hija, había atravesado la puerta de la biblioteca. Lo primero que pensó fue en seguirla para interrogarla sobre lo sucedido, pero recordó el rostro aterrorizado de la chica al salir de la escena que se permitió dejarle un tiempo para que se tranquilizara. Necesitaba hablar con Danny.

Bajó las escaleras, pensativa, y se acomodó en uno de los sofás de la sala dispuesta a esperar a su esposo. Estuvo cerca de media hora sentada ahí hasta que sus párpados empezaron a pesarle y sin siquiera darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. Danny llegó al poco rato, descubriendo a Sam profundamente dormida. Si no fuese por que se veía que estaba en una posición bastante incómoda la habría dejado seguir durmiendo pues le encantaba verla de ese modo. Se acuclilló al lado de su mujer y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. Ella, entre sueños, empezó a sonreír pero luego frunció el ceño y se despertó de un sobresalto.

– ¡Danny! – exclamo la mujer al ver los azules ojos del hombre al que amaba. Su rostro recién despertado denotaba una angustia que el mitad fantasma no veía desde hacía mucho.

– ¿Qué sucede Sam? – preguntó preocupado.

Sam cerró los ojos. No sabía como empezar. Levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras esperando ver a su hija en ellas pero no estaba y la puerta de la bilioteca permanecía cerrada. Suspiró.

– Vayamos a la cocina. Hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo.

Danny frunció el ceño y siguió a su mujer hacia la cocina y recibió el café que ella preparó en minutos.

– ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – preguntó él dejando el café encima de mesón de la cocina.

Sam vaciló, demorándose un poco en responder ya que parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas.

– Creo que deberías contarle sobre tus poderes a Cass – dijo al fin con la mirada fija en la taza aún llena que tenía entre las manos.

Danny la miró confundido.

– Me parece que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, Sam, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que antes. Quiero que tenga una vida normal, sin fantasmas en ellos.

– Lo se, Danny, pero la situación ha cambiado. Cass debe saberlo – dijo ella con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

– ¿Por qué dices que la situación ha cambiado? – preguntó.

Sam cerró los ojos suspirando. La situación era complicada. Ella había estado de acuerdo con su esposo en su momento cuando decidieron no contarle nada a Cass sobre la ex vida de superhéroe que llevaba su padre a su edad. Pero jamás pensó que aquellos poderes sobrenaturales podían ser heredados, aunque siempre lo había temido.

– Hoy vi a Cass atravesar la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca – explicó sin más rodeos.

Danny palideció. La noticia le había llegado desprevenido. Cierto era que siempre había tenido los mismos temores que su esposa, pero pensaba que no eran nada más que eso: temores.

– ¿Estás segura? – interrogó sin poder creérselo aún.

– Te he visto atravesar paredes más de un millón de veces. Sé perfectamente cuando un fantasma usa su intangibilidad para traspasar un objeto. Por eso mismo estoy completamente segura de lo que vi – dijo empezando a enfadarse por la falta de credibilidad de su marido.

– ¡Y entonces qué quieres que haga! – exclamó Danny. Todo eso estaba empezando a alterar sus nervios.

– Habla con ella – le pidió Sam se un modo tranquilo para evitar que a su esposo le diera un colapso nervioso. – Debe de estar confundida, y también asustada. Toda su vida ha creído que los fantasmas no existen.

Danny cerró los ojos, más tranquilo y tomando una decisión.

– Está bien, hablaré con ella.

Sam sonrió y abrazó a su esposo.

– ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le ofreció en señal de que estaba dándole todo su apoyo.

– No. Iré yo solo.

Y sin más espera el otrora superhéroe de Amity Park salió de la cocina en busca de su hija.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una chica se encontraba en medio de su habitación, justo encima de la trampilla que era el acceso a la misma. Sus cabellos negros ocultaban su rostro y sus delgados brazos abrazaban sus rodillas. No estaba llorando, pero si estaba asustada. Y confusa, muy confusa. Hace unos momentos que casi había chocado contra la cerrada puerta de la biblioteca que estaba justo debajo suyo pero, sin saber cómo, en vez de darse un fuerte golpe, la había atravesado. Aquello explicaba el incidente similar que había sucedido en la escuela, pero le dejaba muchas, miles de preguntas más pero, la más importante era el cómo. Lentamente, Cass dejó a un lado su incertidumbre y dio paso a la curiosidad, y se levantó del suelo de la estancia. Tenía que volver a intentarlo.

Observó de un lado a otro en su oscura habitación cual iba a ser el mejor lugar para experimentar con el mal, o el don, que se había manifestado aquel día de su vida. Todas las paredes de su cuarto daban al exterior, por lo que no era muy sensato probar su supuesto poder en alguna de ellas, si es que podía de verdad atravesar los objetos sólidos, a excepción de una: la que daba con su baño propio. Avanzó hasta quedar a menos de un metro de la puerta cerrada que había sido mandada a levantar al poco rato de ella haberse instalado ahí. Miró su blanca mano, y la acercó al obstáculo que estaba frente a ella. Pero lo único que sucedió fue que sus dedos tocaron la fría madera. Frunció el ceño. Todo su ser había dado por supuesto que podía repetir la hazaña por una tercer vez en el día, pero había estado equivocada.

Paseó de un lado a otro por la gran habitación, pensando. Aún le parecía que todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso del día carecía de sentido. Derrotada, se sentó en su cama y tomó el computador portátil que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Una vez encendido escribió en el buscador: intangibilidad. Sabía su significado, pero quería saber si existían alguna referencia de algún caso que hubiese sucedido en la realidad y no en historias de ficción. Muchos links aparecieron en la pantalla pero solo uno le llamó la atención: "Intangibilidad en los fantasmas". Frunció el ceño otra vez en el día. La palabra "fantasma" tenía cierta conexión con su familia, no por nada sus abuelos paternos eran reconocidos cazadores de esos seres. Entró en aquella página y así pasó un buen rato, navegando de aquí y allá, descubriendo que Amity Park, había sido unos veinte años atrás una ciudad famosa por haber tenido por lo menos un ataque de fantasmas diario. La reseña era curiosa. En ella podía ver imágenes varias de su ciudad pero, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el héroe de la ciudad que hacía frente a estos seres sobrenaturales. Su nombre era Danny Phantom, el chico fantasma. Una que otra foto revelaba a un chico volando en medio de los edificios, con cabello blanco, ojos de un verde brillante y vestido con un traje negro con una "D" en el pecho. Cass sentía cierta familiaridad con él, como si lo hubiese visto alguna vez en alguna parte. Siguió leyendo el texto que contaba todas las hazañas de aquel extraño muchacho. Su corazón se contrajo y su cara tomó un color enfermizo. Al final del artículo se contaba que el chico fantasma había salvado el mundo y que, con esto, había revelado su verdadera identidad. Un chico de catorce años, de cabello negro y ojos azules llamado Daniel Fenton.

Cass se levantó rápidamente de su cama sin importarle que el computador portátil casi estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. No podía ser cierto. Todos aquellos años en los que había creído que los fantasmas eran pura fantasía habían sido en realidad una mentira. Sin pensarlo había vivido toda su vida junto a uno de esos seres sobrenaturales que ella misma había tachado de imaginarios. Y lo peor de todo eso es que era su propio padre. Aquel descubrimiento había respondido todas sus dudas pero le había dejado un enorme hueco en el pecho al haberse sentido engañada por tanto tiempo. Eso explicaba el por qué en la cafetería el pedazo de pastel había atravesado su cuerpo y también el cómo había podido llegar desde las escaleras que llevaban de su cuarto a la biblioteca hasta el pasillo estando la puerta cerrada. Ella debía haber heredado los poderes de su padre.

Se detuvo en mitad de la habitación luego de haber estado dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Ella debía haber heredado los poderes de su padre. Aquel pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Si podía usar la intangibilidad era muy probable que también podía convertirse en fantasma tal y como lo hacia su progenitor.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Tenía que hacerlo, podía hacerlo. Sin miedo, empezó a repetirse mentalmente: "Yo puedo transformarme, sé que puedo". Lo hizo repetidas veces sin dar ningún resultado, pero no se daba por vencido. Aún con los párpados cerrados y las manos en puños murmuró:

– Me transformaré.

Y fue en ese momento que todo cambió. Una luz la rodeó formando una circunferencia alrededor de ella que, pasando por todo su cuerpo, dejó a un lado a la Cass Fenton de antes para dar paso a una chica de cabello blanco que se encontraba en la mitad de la habitación. Cass abrió poco a poco los ojos y se miró las manos para ver algún cambio: ninguno. Desconcertada, se acercó al tocador y lo que vio allí la turbó. Una chica, muy parecida a ella, pero con distinto color de cabello y ojos verdes la miraba fijamente al otro lado del espejo. La ropa que antes traía había sido sustituida por un atuendo de color negro y detalles blancos pegado el cuerpo. La Cass que estaba frente a ella no era la usual Cass humana sino era un fantasma. Sin esperar más tiempo decidió probar su nueva forma. En aquellas imágenes del ordenador había visto a Danny Phantom volar entre los edificios de Amity Park así que intentó aquello. Con solo pensarlo, sus pies se despegaron del piso y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a un metro sobre el suelo. Ahogó un grito y voló por dentro de la habitación, pero al ser apenas una principiante se precipitó contra una pared, pero no chocó con ella y, como había sucedido antes con la puerta, la atravesó limpiamente. Así estuvo un buen rato, volando por todas partes y traspasando las paredes, sin salir realmente de su casa. No entendía por qué su padre le había escondido aquella espléndida naturaleza. Y los recordó, a sus abuelos. Los expertos cazadores de fantasmas. Y sin pensar que lo más razonable era que la aceptaran tal y como habían aceptado Danny, pensó en el insaciable apetito de Jack y Maddie por investigar y descubrir nuevas formas para acabar con aquellos "putrefactos seres ectoplásmicos".

De repente unos golpes surgieron del piso de la habitación, justo en donde estaba la trampilla.

– Cass, ¿puedo pasar? – escuchó la voz de su padre que venía del piso de abajo. La chica, asustada por los recientes pensamientos que habían aflorado en su mente y con el temor de qué pasaría si la encontraban en esa forma, atravesó el techo y salió volando, dándose a la fuga.

Danny, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de su hija, decidió entrar en el altillo de todas formas. Pero se sorprendió al notar que el lugar estaba vacío. La única muestra de que alguna vez estuvo la chica ahí era el computador portátil sobre la cama un una posición en la que se arriesgaba su caída. Se acercó a la cama para colocar el aparato en una posición más segura pero lo que vio en la pantalla lo impresionó bastante y un sentimiento de culpabilidad afloró en su interior.

– Lo sabe – fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

><p>Debo admitir que no salió como quería pero espero que les haya gustado... No les garantizo que el próximo capitulo vaya a salir pronto ya que yo no soy una persona que escribe rápido y menos si tengo bastantes trabajos que hacer... Lo siento mucho...<p>

Muchas gracias por leer!

review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí estoy otra vez! Siento mucho la tardanza! Y si bien no me gustan mucho las excusas debo decir que estuve muy ocupada, sin contar que me costó mucho escribir el capítulo... Pero como compensación les traje un capi el doble de largo que los anteriores!**

**Por cierto, estoy intentando buscar una imagen para el fic pero no he logrado encontrar ninguna... Acepto ayuda!**

**Espero que les guste porque me esforcé más que los anteriores XD **

* * *

><p><strong>III Atrapada<strong>

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abandonó su habitación en el altillo de su casa. Cass solamente sabía que no había parado de volar por lo cielos de Amity Park, sin ser consiente que ya había abandonado la ciudad, presa del pánico de ser sometida a extraños y dolorosos experimentos, o que simplemente su familia la tachara de fenómeno y se deshicieran de ella al igual que los profesionales Fenton cuando cazan a fantasma.

A pesar de estar volando y de haber atravesado el techo de su casa, aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que era mitad fantasma, de que todos esos años sus padres no le habían siquiera mencionado la presencia de aquellos poderes fantasmales que había desarrollado. Se sentía completamente traicionada.

De repente recordó las imágenes que había visto en internet, el artículo que hablaba sobre su padre y la mitad fantasma que ambos poseían. Cass analizó aquello entendiendo que si lo que había leído se encontraba en la red quería decir que era de domino público y por ende sus abuelos debían saber sobre la condición de Danny habiéndolo ya aceptado. Si ellos no habían rechazado a su hijo no iba a ser diferente con ella y no hacía falta ni pensar la opinión de sus padres.

Cass se detuvo en el aire y se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de su estupidez. Había actuado impulsivamente y no se había parado a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Qué diría su madre si la viera en esos momentos. No había sido su forma de actuar el salir corriendo sin haber analizado antes todos los pros y los contras, pero se había dejado llevar por el miedo y aunque estuviera en contra de todos sus principios, había escapado.

– Tengo que volver, – se dijo a si misma, pero aunque quiso dar marcha atrás, andar sobre sus pasos, no pudo. Se había alejado tanto de Amity Park que a su alrededor solo podía verse masas y masas de árboles. Estaba perdida.

Suspiró agotada. Aquello era la último que faltaba para empeorar más su día. Primero la batalla de comida en la escuela, luego el descubrimiento de sus poderes, después la huida y por último esto, estar en la mitad de la nada sin saber en qué dirección ir para reencontrar la ciudad. Intentó volar en otro sentido pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano y su energía se estaba agotando. Cuando decidió tocar tierra luego de tantas horas en el aire su cuerpo se lo agradeció, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a su forma humana. No quería perder el conocimiento, no podía, tenía que regresar a Amity Park, pero el cansancio pudo con ella y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue lo que parecía ser un chalet que se ocultaba parcialmente por los árboles a su alrededor.

...

– ¡Fenómeno! – era lo único que escuchaba Cass mientras corría desesperada a ninguna parte – ¡Largo de aquí! – gritaba la muchedumbre que la echaba de su propia ciudad. Entre la gente lo único que veía, o lo que alcanzaba a ver entre las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, eran caras conocidas que alguna vez le habían dedicado una sonrisa pero que ahora la miraban con odio y con miedo.

Cass solamente corría, corría para alejarse de aquellas personas que querían hacerle daño. No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación, lo único que sabía es que estaba relacionado con sus recién descubiertos poderes fantasma. Intentó volar pero luego de haberse elevado un par de metros y haber recorrido otros tantos cayó precipitadamente a tierra al volver a su forma humana involuntariamente. Al intentar levantarse luego del gran golpe que se había dado alcanzó a ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña cantidad de personas frente a ella. Cuando levantó la mirada descubrió que era su familia.

– Papá, mamá – dijo aún desde el suelo con una sonrisa. Pero ni sus padres ni el resto de sus seres queridos le devolvieron aquella muestra de afecto.

– Tu no eres nuestra hija – dijo Danny antes de desaparecer entre la multitud que estaba a sus espaldas junto con Sam dejando frente a ella a su abuela que le apuntaba con una gran arma de su propia invención.

– Vuelve al lugar al que perteneces, fantasma – fue lo último que Cass escucho antes de que Maddie apretara el gatillo.

...

Un grito se escuchó por toda la habitación cuando Cass Fenton despertó sobresaltada después de haber tenido aquella horrible pesadilla. Sudaba frio y lo último que recordaba, a parte del sueño, era haber caído desmayada en la mitad del bosque. Se limpió la frente con la mano antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente al que creía que estaba. Cass estaba recostada sobre una cómoda cama con suaves sábanas cubriéndola. Al sentarse sobre ella descubrió que no era de un tamaño normal sino que en ella podían haber dormido por lo menos cinco personas bien acomodadas. La habitación, al igual que la cama, era de vastas dimensiones. El decorado era lujoso lo que daba a suponer que el dueño de aquel lugar no podía ser alguien de clase media.

– Veo que ya ha despertado – dijo un hombre de cabellos canos vestido con negras y costosas ropas desde la entrada del cuarto. Se acercó hasta la cama pero en vez de sentarse en ella se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la espalda. Al tenerlo más cerca Cass pudo apreciar que su cara estaba marcada por una que otra arruga y sus ojos estaban adornados por dos grandes ojeras. Su cabello blanco, perfectamente peinado, estaba recogido en la nuca, dejando caer el cabello sujeto hasta un poco más abajo que los hombros. A pesar de que su esbelta figura reflejaba cansancio y edad, sus ojos azules, resguardados por pobladas cejas incoloras, emitían una fuerza y una seguridad que hacía parecer al curioso personaje más joven de lo que en realidad era. – La verdad no me sorprendí mucho al encontrarla inconsciente allá fuera. Debería saber que a mi edad no es fácil sorprenderme, señorita.

– ¿Dónde, – empezó Cass con voz ronca – dónde estoy? – continuó luego de haberse aclarado la garganta – ¿Quién es usted?

– Ya que al parecer usted no pasó un buen día y debe estar un tanto confundida haré caso omiso a su reprochable actitud. Mi nombre es Vlad Masters y ésta es mi casa que, como verá, está a las afueras de Amity Park – respondió el hombre.

– Yo soy Cassandra Fenton. Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa, señor Masters – la presentación de Cass impactó al hombre junto a ella. Su mirada que hasta hace poco había permanecido en calma ahora brillaba con odio. Cass se asustó por un momento pero aún después del susto generado por la mirada azul del hombre, la chica se mantuvo tensa, con la toda la atención puesta en Vlad.

– Así que eres hija de Daniel Fenton – dijo más para sí mismo que para Cass –. El gran Danny Fenton, hijo de los mejores cazadores de fantasmas de Amity Park – su voz pasó de ser amable a estar llena de desprecio y de rencor.

–¿Señor Masters? – lo llamó Cass con un miedo a que el hombre junto a ella fuera a lanzársele encima. La voz de la chica pareció cumplir su cometido y Vlad volvió en sí, dedicándole una sonrisa a su invitada.

– Con su permiso, señorita Fenton, pero debo retirarme – se excusó el hombre yendo a la puerta –. Procure descansar – y con esas últimas palabras Vlad Masters salió de la habitación.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Cass se levantó de la cama. Si bien aún no se sentía completamente descansada no quería quedarse en aquel lugar más tiempo. No confiaba en Vlad y menos después de la reacción que hizo al escuchar que ella era hija de Danny. Sentada en la cama de la habitación de aquel lugar en mitad del bosque, propiedad del que ella no sospechaba era el archienemigo de su padre, se transformó en fantasma por segunda vez desde que había descubierto sus poderes y decidió explorar el lugar. La gran casa era como suponía que sería, lujosa y extrañamente sola. Pasó por varias habitaciones pero cada una era tan aburrida como las otras, e iguales, todas eran curiosamente parecidas. Atravesó una pared que la condujo a una biblioteca. Ésta, al contrario de las demás, parecía tener importancia. Entre variedad de estanterías había un chimenea y, encima de ésta, un gran retrato de Vlad Masters. A su vez la chimenea estaba decorada con balones dorados de futbol y, al igual que el resto de la estancia, con cosas de los Packers, un equipo de futbol.

Cass se puso a investigar el lugar, con la esperanza de descubrir algo sobre su anfitrión. Estaba viendo unos viejos anuarios de la Universidad de Wisconsin cuando una mota blanca le saltó encima. Luchó con la criatura hasta lanzarla un par de metros lejos de ella, descubriendo que se trataba de un gato blanco. El animal la miraba con furia, como si estuviese intentando evitar que ella ojeara entre las cosas de su amo. Antes de que el gato volviese a abalanzarse sobre ella un extraño ruido se produjo. Miró al lugar donde salía el sonido y vio cómo la chimenea se hacía a un lado dando paso a un túnel por el cuál salía Masters. Cass no esperó más y se hizo invisible, esperando ver alguna escena que le revelara algo, sin embargo el gato seguía viendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, como si supiera que seguía ahí.

– ¿Maddie? – llamó Masters luego de que la chimenea volviera a su sitio – ¿Dónde está mi gatita consentida? – pero la gata seguía sin moverse de donde estaba, mirándola sin hacerlo. El hombre buscó al animal por toda la biblioteca y al encontrarla la tomó entre sus brazos – ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? – le habló a la gata la cuál soltó un bufido, sin dejar de mirar al lugar en el que se encontraba Cass – ¿Un fantasma? – preguntó con curiosidad al animal, pregunta que sobresaltó a Cass haciendo que retrocediera un paso. Estuvo a punto de chocar con la estantería tras ella pero alcanzó a detenerse centímetros antes del imacto. Masters se acercó un poco al lugar que seguía viendo su mascota y, como si el ambiente hubiese bajado de temperatura drásticamente, ambos, Cass y el hombre frente a ella, despidieron un aliento gélido. Vlad Masters, como si aquello tuviese un significado importante, frunció el seño y salió rápidamente del lugar. Parecía que quería rectificar algo.

Cass volvió a ser visible. Después de lo ocurrido tenía aún más sospechas y no solo por que su gato se llamara igual que su abuela sino también el hecho de que aún así ella fuera invisible había llegado a la conclusión de que la perturbación del animal era a causa de un fantasma. Se acercó a la chimenea para analizarla. No sabía por qué pero estaba segura de que todas las respuestas a sus preguntas acerca de ese lugar estarían de donde quiera que había salido Masters. Intentó atravesarla pero al parecer ya habían pensado en que algo así podría suceder porque la pared la repelió como si ésta estuviese electrificada. Aquello lo hacía todo aún más extraño. ¿Quién a parte de sus abuelos querría poner un escudo anti-fantasmas? ¿Qué secretos guardaría para esconderlos con tanto esmero? La ansiedad de Cass aumentó y con ello su desespero. Revisó primero la chimenea en sí, ya que estaba apagada. Abrió la pequeña puertecita que la mantenía cerrada y miró dentro. Nada, o eso es lo que parecía ser. Luego empezó a palpar cada uno de los relieves que estaban tallados en ella, con formas arabescas como si de plantas se tratara, pero no encontró ningún botón secreto o algo que se le pareciera. Por último empezó a quitar cada uno de los adornos que estaban puestos en la pequeña repisa que sobresalía por encima de ésta, dejando cada uno en el suelo con extremado cuidado intentando evitar algún ruido que alertara al dueño de la casa o por descarte a su gato. Cunando fue a quitar el último, un balón dorado que estaba en el borde derecho de la repisa, escultura que tenía su gemelo al otro lado de la chimenea y que en ese momento se encontraba a los pies de Cass, la pieza no se desprendió. Se quedó clavada en su lugar como si estuviese pegada. Aquello alertó a la chica, llevándola a examinar con cautela el elemento. Poniendo una mano encima del balón intentó girarlo en todos los ángulos posibles pero no sucedió algo extraordinario. Volvió a intentar levantarlo pero esta vez no de la base del artilugio sino como si se tratara de un balón de futbol americano corriente. Al escuchar un clic Cass supo que había funcionado. Un segundo después con un fuerte ruido la chimenea se movió hacia un lado justo como había visto antes dejando frente a ella un oscuro pasaje. Antes de entrar al túnel la chica volteó la mirada hacia la puerta con el presentimiento que dentro de poco Vlad Masters llegaría luego de haber escuchado aquel estruendo, por lo que se apresuró y entró con velocidad.

El camino en un principio era oscuro, lo que hacía que Cass se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Un ruido a su espalda hizo que pegara un pequeño brinco pero se tranquilizo al entender que debía ser la entrada secreta cerrándose. Debía estar diseñada para cerrarse luego de cierto tiempo. La oscuridad terminó rápidamente dando paso a una habitación iluminada lo suficiente para no deslumbrarse. El lugar parecía un laboratorio, similar al de sus abuelos, solo que con un aspecto más siniestro. Estaba lleno de máquinas extrañas que iluminaban con luces de colores y en las paredes estaban colgadas una que otra pantalla, todas apagadas. Se acercó a un aparato que le llamó la atención. Parecía ser un cilindro de cristal cuyo interior estaba lleno de alguna especie de líquido con algo flotando dentro de él. Al estar a una distancia más corta pudo notar que lo que había adentro tenía forma humana. Cass se apartó sobresaltada poniendo una mano en una especie de panel de control, oprimiendo sin querer un gran botón. Al otro lado del laboratorio una puerta circular se abrió, dando paso a un extraño lugar. Desde donde estaba, se podía ver claramente que aquello era parte de otra dimensión. Al igual que antes un vaho salió de la boca de Cass. Aquello debía ser la famosa Zona Fantasma y la puerta en realidad debía ser un portal. La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse que cosas podrían ocultarse en un lugar como ese, que cosas maravillosas y al mismo tiempo escalofriantes sucederían ahí dentro. Cass extendió su mano como si quisiera atravesar aquel portal y llegar a aquella curiosa dimensión pero una voz la detuvo en el acto haciendo que la chica girara sobre sus talones.

– Sabía que no podías se de fiar desde que me dijiste que eras la hija de Daniel – dijo Vlad Master mientras se acercaba a Cass –. Y menos aún cuando desapareciste de tu habitación, pero creo que para ti no sería tan complicado. Quién iba a imaginarlo, la hija del gran Danny Phantom ha heredado sus poderes – terminó de hablar el hombre frente a ella.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – no pudo evitar preguntar Cass asustada.

– Mi nombre es Vlad Masters, como ya te había dicho. Pero ahora que sé quién eres tú me gustaría que me llamaras por mi otro nombre – el hombre, luego de ser rodeado por un aro color negro, se transformó en un fantasma de piel pálida con cabello negro y ojos rojos – Vlad Plasmius.

– Eres, eres un fantasma – dijo Cass asustada mientras retrocedía hacia atrás.

– Así es, querida, al igual que tú – y dicho esto voló hacia ella tomándola del cuello –. Y todo esto es gracias a tu querido abuelo Jack Fenton.

– ¿Mi abuelo? – preguntó Cass con voz ahogada intentando zafarse del agarre de su atacante.

– Si no hubiera sido por el accidente que él ocasionó y que arruinó mi vida jamás me habría convertido en lo que soy ahora, y si tu padre no hubiera intervenido no sería la persona más odiada de Amity Park – dijo apretando más su agarre entorno al cuello de la chica lo que hizo que emitiera un gemido ahogado.

– Déjame ir – logró decir Cass aún intentando quitar las manos de Vlad de ella. El hombre frunció el ceño y enfurecido lanzo a la chica por los aires tirándola contra el suelo, lo que hizo que volviera a su forma humana.

Cass miró al hombre frente a ella con odio. Intentó levantarse con esfuerzo emitiendo un gemido doloroso. Mientras se paraba intentó buscar algún escape, algo que pudiera asegurar su huida. El lugar por donde vino quedaba descartado ya que, además de que Masters estaba en el camino, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, sin contar que estaba protegida con un escudo anti-fantasmas. De pronto recordó el portal y la Zona Fantasma. Era arriesgado, podría no regresar, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Tal vez podía encontrar el portal de sus abuelos y volver a casa. Ya completamente de pie miró a Plasmius con odio. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

– No te dejaré ir Cassandra – expresó el fantasma –. Eres un elemento muy importante. Por fin, gracias a ti, lograré cumplir mi venganza.

– ¿Venganza? – preguntó Cass acercándose disimuladamente al portal.

– Así es, pequeña – la chica no puedo evitar una mueca de asco luego de escuchar cómo la llamaba aquel despreciable hombre –. Venganza contra tu padre. Y tú, querida, eres la pieza que faltaba para poder lograrlo.

Cass fruncía el ceño. Aquel tipo era un maniático. Tenía que escapar cuanto antes.

– A ver si entendí – siguió la conversación con el loco que la quería mantener prisionera, intentando conseguir el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar al portal fantasma y escapar lo suficientemente rápido para que no pudiera alcanzarla –. Tú me necesitas a mí para poder lograr una especie de venganza – dijo enfatizando la última palabra haciendo comillas con las manos – y me mantendrás aquí cautiva hasta que mi padre venga a rescatarme para aprovecharte y tenderle una trampa.

– Entendiste bien, Cassandra – la felicitó Plasmius –. Heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre.

Cass no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño ante la mención de Sam.

– Definitivamente deberías ir al psicólogo – eso enfureció a Vlad pero aún así se quedó en su lugar, mirando a la chica con atención –. Entonces – continuó Cass –, si yo escapara, lo que no quiere que vaya a hacerlo, tu plan sería frustrado.

– Pero eso no sucederá ya que es imposible que escapes de aquí.

– ¡Yo no estaría tan segura! – exclamó Cass y echó a correr el último tramo que faltaba para llegar al portal mientras volvía a transformarse en fantasma y se elevaba del suelo para conseguir velocidad.

Vlad Plasmius lanzó un grito de sorpresa y furia antes de abalanzarse hacia Cass para intentar atraparla, pero cuando ella atravesó el portal, adentrándose en la Zona Fantasma, se detuvo en seco. En aquel lugar le sería casi imposible atraparla. Lo que le daba esperanzas era que la chica muy probablemente se quedaría ahí para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno bueno, qué tal les pareció. A mi la verdad no me convenció mucho. Acepto desde críticas hasta tomatazos XD Intentaré traerles el próximo capítulo antes de que se acaben las vacaciones :S<strong>

**Y aquí me despido... bye!**

**Lalanaf**


	4. Chapter 4

****Siento mucho la tardanza! La verdad es que este mes a sido algo pesado para mi, además de que el capitulo fue un poco difícil de escribir, a pesar de que no quedó como hubiera querido. Aún así aquí les traigo un nuevo capi.

Debo decir que leí con gusto cada uno de sus comentarios y agradezco demasiado que estén siguiendo esta historia. No saben lo que me motiva y también lo que me alegra ver un comentario suyo aunque sea demasiado breve. Gracias :)

Ahora sin más les dejo leer el capi:

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom no es mío, pero si lo fuera aún lo seguirían pasando por televisión (Sí, ahora hago disclaimers XD)

* * *

><p><strong>IV Regreso<strong>

Sam subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar que su marido la llamaba. No entendía cuál había sido la razón de Danny para necesitarla en mitad de su charla con Cass, pero cuando estuvo por fin en la habitación de su hija la respuesta llegó por si sola. Cassandra había desaparecido. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción del otrora chico fantasma, quien estaba sosteniendo el computador portátil de su hija, incitándola a ver lo que había en la pantalla. Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a una distancia razonable para leer lo que estaba ahí escrito pero solo con ver las imágenes del artículo entendió lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer su hija se había enterado por cuenta propia de la verdadera naturaleza de su padre y por razones que aún no entendía había escapado. Miró a Danny con preocupación.

– Lo sabe, Sam – dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama como si estuviese a punto de derrumbarse –. Se fue – siguió cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Su esposa se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

– Danny – lo llamó ella intentando llamar su atención. Al ver que no tuvo efecto le cogió las manos y las colocó en su regazo – Danny, mírame – insistió. El hombre levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos azules en los violeta de ella. Sam no pudo evitar llenarse de pena al ver tanto cansancio, tristeza y arrepentimiento en la expresión de su esposo. Hacía años que no lo había visto caer tan profundo. – La encontraremos – le aseguró Sam.

Danny se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase.

– ¡Y cómo piensas qué podremos encontrarla! – exclamó fuera de sí parándose enfrente de su esposa –. ¡Es un fantasma, Sam! ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte!

– ¿Y tú no lo eres, Danny? – Sam lo tomó de las manos intentando calmarlo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella de nuevo –. ¿No eres tú el famoso Danny Phantom que podía derrotar a cualquier fantasma que se interpusiera en su camino?

– Pues… – el hombre bajó la cabeza y se frotó la nuca con vergüenza. Sam, con una sonrisa, aún sosteniendo las manos de su esposo, lo condujo hasta su propia habitación. Fue un poco complicado ya que Danny no estaba con demasiadas fuerzas para bajar las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de su hija pero cuando llegaron no dudó en dejarlo sentado en la cama. Ella, en vez de sentarse también, abrió el armario y se puso a buscar entre su ropa. Al cabo de un rato sacó una pequeña llave. Se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y quitó un cuadro de la pared, donde había una pequeña ranura. La mujer insertó la llave en ella lo que hizo que, lo que parecía ser un escáner, saliera del muro. Sam colocó su mano en el cristal y con un destello verde la pared se hizo a un lado dando paso a una pequeña despensa llena de lo que Danny creía eran los antiguos inventos de sus padres – ¿Siempre guardaste eso ahí? – preguntó el hombre con confusión pero también con una mueca burlona a su esposa. Sam simplemente se acercó a él sonriendo y le enseñó el objeto que tenía en sus manos. Era el Boomerang Fenton, el mismo que había usado Jazz cundo Danny había desaparecido en una Zona Fantasma de un futuro alterno, el cual el mundo había sido destruido por la versión malvada de si mismo.

En la cara del anterior chico fantasma se dibujó una mueca de entendimiento. Usarían el artefacto diseñado por sus padres tiempo atrás para encontrar a su hija. No podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes y admiró, como siempre lo hacía, la inteligencia de su esposa. Solamente tenía que decir una frase y el boomerang lo llevaría hasta Cass. Sin pronunciar palabra se transformó en fantasma. No es que llevara tiempo sin hacerlo, ya que ocasionalmente ayudaba a sus padres para comprobar si alguno de sus nuevos inventos funcionaba, pero aquella vez sintió esa ansiedad y también la emoción que no sentía desde sus épocas como héroe de la ciudad. Intercambió una mirada entre Sam y el aparato en sus manos y dijo:

– Busca a Cass.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voló sin mirar atrás. No sabía si la estaba siguiendo o si ya la daba por perdida, pero aún así no se arriesgaba a detenerse. No podía dejar que Vlad la atrapara. Si no seguía escapando la mantendría prisionera para efectuar esa especie de venganza contra su padre. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que su velocidad iba disminuyendo y con ello sus fuerzas para seguir. Se detuvo pensando que ya había recorrido una distancia prudencial de su posible captor. Solo hasta ese momento se dedicó a prestar atención al lugar por el que había escapado. Era la Zona Fantasma, eso estaba claro. Había escuchado demasiado a su familia hablar de aquel lugar y del portal que conducía a él, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido imaginar cómo era ya que en ese entonces dudaba de su existencia. El espacio, si es que le podría llamar así, era de un verde oscuro rodeado de una especie de nubes del mismo color pero en distintos tonos. En varios puntos, esparcidos por el lugar, había puertas, casi todas en su mayoría de color morado, flotando esperando a ser abiertas. En la lejanía podía ver lo que ella llamaría una isla. Si bien antes en el bosque se había sentido perdida ahora realmente lo estaba. No solamente estaba lejos de casa sino que se encontraba en una extraña dimensión paralela a la suya repleta de fantasmas. De ahora en adelante creería todo lo que sus abuelos le decían.

Sin rendirse todavía, Cass decidió seguir adelante. Ya no volaba con la rapidez de antes pues si Vlad no la había encontrado ya, no lo haría nunca y menos en ese extraño lugar. Miraba cada una de las puertas que flotaban a su alrededor sin la valentía de abrir alguna ya que, según ella, no sabía a donde la llevarían y mucho menos qué podría encontrar dentro. Cass creía que si había entrado desde la casa de ese maniático debía salir por algún lado. Tenía que existir otro portal, estaba segura quién podría tener uno. El problema era cómo llegar. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire se decidió en preguntarle al primer fantasma que viera. Estaba cerca de la isla, o lo que un pedazo de tierra en la mitad de la nada sea, que había visto antes a lo lejos. Ésta estaba ocupada por un pequeño bosquecillo y en lo alto de una colina, siendo el elemento más importante del lugar, había una calavera gigante que parecía ser la casa de alguien.

– ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña? ¿Y qué haces en mis dominios? – Cass saltó de la sorpresa y se giró velozmente para ver al propietario de la voz. Se trataba de un hombre grande, al parecer una armadura, con cabello y barba de chivo color verde fluorescente, similar al fuego. Éste la miraba con el ceño fruncido a pesar de ser un personaje de metal.

– Y-yo estoy perdida – tartamudeó Cass ante la imponencia del fantasma. Éste la seguía mirando con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Y quién se supone que eres? – repitió sin mostrar mucho interés en el miedo de la chica. Cass vaciló. No sabía si decirle o no su nombre a ese extraño. La última vez que lo había hecho no había sido muy buena idea. Miró un momento a sus pies y tomó una decisión. Estaba perdida y al parecer si no le respondía aquello a la armadura no iba a ayudarla.

– Mi nombre es Cassandra Phantom, y estoy buscando el portal de los Fenton – dijo sin el rastro de temor que había impregnado su comentario anterior.

El fantasma alzó las cejas en expresión de sorpresa pero luego sonrió de una forma atemorizante, como cuando un cazador toma por sorpresa a una indefensa presa.

– Entonces tú debes ser la hija del Chico-Fantasma – aún sonriendo oprimió un botón en su traje y una gran arma salió de su brazo izquierdo –. No pude atrapar a tu padre en el pasado, pero creo que tú no serías un mal elemento en mi colección – y como si Cass lo hubiera visto venir salió volando lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el hombre disparara desde el cañón que tenía en su brazo lo que creía era una esfera de energía que logró evadir con suerte. Pero no había previsto una segunda, la cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y le dio en la pierna derecha. Vaciló un momento por el dolor pero aún así siguió volando –. ¡No te escaparás pequeña! – exclamó detrás de ella.

La persecución no duró demasiado pero aún así el tiempo suficiente para agotarla por completo. No podía escapar, no había donde esconderse. Cass estaba asumiendo su inevitable captura y muy segura muerte cuando un vórtice apareció de la nada. No tenía tiempo para esquivarlo y mucho menos iba a dar marcha atrás así que se aventuró a su interior, esperando que su perseguidor no la siguiera dentro.

Una luz la encandelilló por un momento pero al acostumbrarse a ella pudo detallar dónde se encontraba. Era una ciudad no muy grande que le parecía tremendamente familiar. Intentó buscar algún punto de referencia hasta que ubicó aquel edificio de varios pisos con un enorme laboratorio encima que tenía un letrero que marcaba: "Fenton Works". Sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Era la casa de sus abuelos. Había regresado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la pared y bajó hasta el sótano, dónde sabía que su familia trabajaba. El lugar estaba vacío, las luces apagadas. Un leve brillo proveniente de lo que creía era el portal fantasma iluminaba un poco el laboratorio. Su emoción de haber regresado a casa no la dejaba ver detalles pequeños, como que todo en la habitación, aunque tuviese el mismo orden, resultaba un poco antiguado a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Aún así, Cass había entrado pocas veces al lugar por lo que no podía decir si estaba o no como se supone que debería estar. De pronto, al agudizar un poco el oído para saber si alguien se encontraba o no en casa, escuchó voces que provenían del piso superior. Al parecer eran sus abuelos discutiendo por algún invento o algo similar. Ya se disponía a atravesar el techo cuando lo sintió. Era un aliento frio saliendo por su boca, el mismo que había sentido cuando Vlad Masters se acercó lo suficiente a ella. Y fue entonces que lo vio.

A toda velocidad un fantasma apareció desde arriba, a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Era un chico, más o menos su edad. Tenía el cabello blanco, algo despeinado, y sus ojos verdes brillaban en el oscuro laboratorio. Estaba vestido con un traje negro con detalles blancos, como la gran "D" que adornaba su pecho.

– ¡No se que haces aquí, fantasma, pero te aseguro que regresarás por donde viniste! – exclamó el chico flotando frente a ella y fue entonces que Cass dejó de respirar. Lo reconocía. Cómo no hacerlo. Había visto varias imágenes de él en su forma fantasma y muchas otras en el viejo álbum de fotos de su madre. No había duda: era su padre. No entendía cómo es que estaba más joven o que no la reconociera pero sí tenía claro que si no salía de ahí en ese instante una de las personas que más quería iba a regresarla a ese infierno del que había salido hacía poco. Sin más, salió volando, escuchando a Danny soltar una maldición y decir: "No puedo creer que la haya dejado escapar".

A Cass le dolía la cabeza. No entendía nada de los que estaba pasando. ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía ser que Danny volviera a tener catorce. ¿Será que había regresado en el tiempo? O peor aún, aquel loco que se hacía llamar Vlad Plasmius lo había capturado y había hecho extraños experimentos con él hasta dejarlo como el chico que una vez fue. Ambas razones eran tan improbables como ilógicas, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Miró a su alrededor. Al parecer inconscientemente se había dirigido a su casa. Reconocía el barrio, pero había cosas diferentes, como un color que antes no estaba en una que otra fachada, u otras casas que ella recordaba estaban en mal estado, se encontraban totalmente nuevas. Pero no se esperaba que, en vez de encontrar su casa, en vez de encontrar la calle en donde vivía, había un gran comercio de unos enormes automóviles todoterreno, de esos que su tío Tucker amaría. Si bien recordaba, la vía donde estaba construido su hogar tenía más o menos quince años. Cada vez la idea del viaje en el tiempo se le hacía menos surrealista. Aquello podría explicar también el extraño vórtice que la había conducido a esa versión de Amity Park del pasado. Sin dudarlo, voló hasta la superficie y recogió un periódico que estaba tirado al lado de aquel coche que alcanzaba a intimidar. Cass no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y sujetarse del espejo del vehículo para evitar caer al suelo de la impresión. Según la fecha impresa en el papel en sus manos debía estar exactamente veinte años en el pasado, según la época en la que ella vivía.

– Esto no puede estar pasando – se dijo Cass a sí misma varias veces, aún sujetando con fuerza el espejo ya que no confiaba demasiado en sus piernas en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Volver con su padre no era una opción. No sabía cómo reaccionaría después de haber escapado de esa forma. Dudaba mucho que le creyera, o por lo menos no creía que quisiera entablar una conversación con ella. Al parecer, era más uno de esos superhéroes que preferían entrar en acción que ponerse a dialogar con el presunto enemigo. Solo quedaba su madre. Estaba segura que ella la escucharía.

Un dolor se extendió por su pierna derecha. Había olvidado la herida que se había hecho cuando había tratado de escapar de aquel fantasma demente que había querido cazarla solo con decir su nombre. Rió por lo bajo. No podía creer que últimamente sólo se había dedicado a escapar. Menuda cobarde estaba hecha. Primero había escapado de casa como una de esas adolecentes con dos neuronas que salían en la televisión. Luego de Vlad que había querido mantenerla como rehén al igual que el fantasma con la armadura, aunque no sabía exactamente qué iba hacer él con ella. Y por último estaba su padre, Danny, que había intentado atacarla al creer que no era nada más que otro fantasma que intentaba alterar su tranquilidad. Volvió a mirar su pierna con ojo crítico. Sangraba, y bastante. No sabía que tan fea estaba la herida pero no quería averiguarlo en ese momento. Tomó la cinta morada con la que adornaba su cabello y la colocó alrededor de su pierna a modo de venda. Tenía que encontrar a su madre. Ella la ayudaría.

Con ese pensamiento, Cass emprendió vuelo nuevamente buscando la casa en la que recordaba que vivían sus abuelos maternos, los padres de Sam, a los que ella pocas veces había visitado debido a la mala relación que tenían con su hija.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– ¡Muchas gracias, abuela! Estaba delicioso – dijo una radiante Sam a la señora que iba en una de esas sillas de ruedas motorizadas. Aquel día se encontraba excepcionalmente feliz debido a que sus padres habían tenido que salir de la ciudad por razones de trabajo y no iban a volver hasta la siguiente semana.

– No hay de que, cariño – respondió la anciana contenta al ver el estado de su querida nieta. La siguió hasta la cocina y cuando vio que la chica iba a lavar los platos la llamó –. No hagas eso, linda. Deja que lo haga Judy – dijo mencionando a la ama de llaves.

– Descuida abuela, no es mucho. Yo lo hago – rechazó la solicitud la mujer y se dispuso a lavar la vajilla de buena calidad. Una vez terminado empezó a subir las escaleras. Había pensado llamar a Danny o tal vez conectarse a internet y jugar aquel juego en línea que tanto había embobado a sus amigos una vez. No había llegado al segundo piso cuando escuchó ruido en su habitación – ¡Danny! ¡Qué te había dicho de aparecerte en mi casa, en mi cuarto, sin avisar! – exclamó Sam lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico la escuchara desde su habitación pero no para que el resto de la casa se enterara – ¡Danny! – repitió al no oír ninguna respuesta – ¿Danny? – repitió, ya preocupada al ver que nadie le contestaba, en el momento que abría la puerta de su alcoba.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando descubrió que quien estaba en su habitación no era su amigo sino una chica, "un fantasma" se corrigió, de cabello blanco que se desangraba sobre la alfombra. Ésta, al notar la presencia de Sam se volteó a ella sonriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

– Mamá – susurró la chica antes de caer inconsciente por la perdida de sangre. Entonces sucedió algo que Sam no esperaba. Alrededor del cuerpo del fantasma aparecieron dos halos de luz que al pasar desde su cabeza a sus pies dejó paso a una muchacha de cabello negro, humana, de su misma edad. La persona que tenía en frente era un mitad fantasma, como Danny.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Debo mencionar que desde este capítulo empieza lo que es la verdadera historia, los anteriores no eran más que introducción.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y ya saben, espero comentarios XD

Como ya deben conocerme, no soy de las que escribe de un día para otro así que por favor, tenganme paciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**V Primer día**

Cass lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que pensó era que se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación, y que nada de lo que había ocurrido había sucedido en verdad. Después, al despertase un poco más, detalló que, aunque tuviesen los mismos tonos morados y negros, donde estaba no era su habitación sino la de alguien más y donde estaba acostada no era su cama. Se incorporó un poco lo que hizo que un dolor punzante apareciera en su pierna, soltando un leve gemido doloroso. Sintió como si un gran peso le cayera encima al caer en cuenta de donde estaba y qué era lo que había pasado. Se terminó de sentar en la cama, recostándose en la cabecera de la misma y analizó su pierna herida. Se sorprendió al ver que ésta estaba vendada y al parecer casi curada. Los fantasmas debían curarse un poco más rápido, pensó luego de recordar alguna que otra herida que se había hecho cuando era niña. Y fue hasta entonces que analizó el lugar en el que estaba. Se parecía bastante a su cuarto, aunque éste era un poco más pequeño, teniendo en cuenta que el suyo era un ático. Los colores que predominaban eran el morado y el negro. Había una cómoda decorada con arañas y otros animales como los murciélagos, un closet con un espejo colgado en él y varios posters góticos pegados en las oscuras paredes de la habitación. La cama en la que estaba, la cual tenía un dosel violáceo al igual que las sabanas, era matrimonial, aunque suponía que en ella debía dormir solo una persona. Cass escuchó el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y vio como una chica de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos amatista, vestida con ropas oscuras entraba con una bandeja y una taza de lo que parecía ser té en ella.

Tardó un poco en reconocerla, no por nada era mucho más joven de cómo Cass la conocía. Era Sam, su madre, a la edad en la que ella estaba.

– Veo que ya despertaste – dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y pasándole la taza a la chica –. Vendé tu pierna. Perdiste mucha sangre pero te repondrás pronto. Pero tengo varias preguntas que hacerte – miró a Cass seriamente con la misma mirada que hacía su madre cuando ella hacía algo malo. La chica se revolvió en la cama evitando los ojos de Sam. Sabía que no sería fácil explicar quién era ella pero tenía que hacerlo y más si quería ayuda para volver a su casa. Con la vista en el fondo de la taza de té que tenia entre sus manos, que de repente le había parecido muy interesante, asintió.

Sam miraba con desconfianza a la chica que en ese momento estaba sentada en su cama. Recordaba perfectamente a la niña que había resultado ser un clon incompleto de Danny creado por Plasmius y que se hacía llamar Danielle, o Dani. Si bien la niña había sido de mucha ayuda y también una gran aliada, hubo un momento en que había querido acabar con el chico-fantasma. Y bien aquella que se había desmayado en su cuarto por haber perdido bastante sangre podría ser uno de esos clones, no por nada tenía cierto parecido con el chico. Cogió la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio y la colocó al lado de su cama. Se sentó en ella y cruzando los brazos preguntó.

– ¿Quién eres?

Cass levantó la cabeza por un instante pero volvió a bajar la mirada. Aquella situación la superaba. Pero el deseo de volver creció otra vez en ella y con ello se llenó con le valor suficiente, que no era mucho, para responder a su madre.

– S-soy Cass… – estuvo a punto de decir su apellido pero volvió a pensarlo y decidió omitirlo – Cassandra.

Sam levantó una ceja notando el intento de la chica para no decir su nombre completo. Si bien no dejaba de sospechar de ella se le hacía difícil al verla tan indefensa.

– Está bien, Cass – dijo resaltando su nombre –. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó Sam sabiendo que no iba a decir más sobre su procedencia.

– Yo… – Cass vaciló. ¿Cómo podía explicar aquello si no siquiera ella lo tenía claro? – No sé – desistió. Intentaría ser completamente sincera, aún si la respuesta no le gustara a su anfitriona –. Volando, supongo.

La respuesta sorprendió a Sam. No esperaba que fuera a ir directamente al grano y mucho menos a responderle la pregunta, y ya se estaba preparando para hacerla hablar. Sam se cruzó de brazos y miró a Cass con el seño fruncido, desconfiada.

– Volveré a preguntarte, y espero que esta vez me respondas por completo – Sam se acomodó en la silla y acercándose un poco más a Cass dijo – ¿Quién eres?

Cass, que antes había parecido estar un poco nerviosa, en ese momento parecía un manojo de nervios. Se sujetaba las manos sudadas con fuerza y evitaba mirar a los ojos de su anfitriona. Con un suspiro largo se llenó de valor y levantó la cabeza.

– M-mi nombre es Cassandra Fenton – se detuvo al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Samantha, pero al instante continuó –, soy mitad fantasma – vaciló – y vengo del futuro.

Hubo un largo silencio. Sam estaba pensativa, analizando lo que le acababa de decir la chica, y Cass, completamente roja, no dejaba de mirar sus manos.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó al fin Sam dándole vueltas al asunto. Estaba empezando a llegar a sus propias conclusiones y aquello no le gustaba nada.

– No lo sé – Cass por fin estaba segura de lo que decía y si bien quería volver a su casa una idea había empezado a surgir en su cabeza –. Llegué acá por accidente. Pero ya que estoy acá quiero aprender todo lo que es ser un fantasma de mi padre.

– Espera un momento – Sam se estaba poniendo nerviosa por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, y si estaba en lo cierto, la chica que estaba al frente suyo bien podría ser un pariente muy, demasiado, cercano. Su cara estaba roja y en su cabeza la palabra que había dicho Cass antes de caer desmayada, cómo la había llamado, y su apellido, daban vueltas sin dejarla pensar claramente – ¿Q-quién es tú padre?

Cass la miró confundida. Creía haberlo dejado bastante claro al decir que era mitad fantasma y que quería aprender junto con su joven padre.

– Danny Fenton, por supuesto – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –, ¿quién más iba a ser?

Tan solo al escuchar aquello, Sam se cayó para atrás de la silla. Cass al verla en el suelo intentó levantarse para ayudarla, pero el dolor en su pierna volvió a aparecer y no pudo bajarse de la cama. Sam se incorporó soltando una maldición por lo bajo y sujetándose la espalda. Acomodó la silla y volvió a sentarse en ella. La palabra "mamá", que antes había dicho Cass, le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

– ¿Y-y no sería mejor volver a tu casa? Creo que deben estar preocupados.

– No lo creo, la verdad. Está en el futuro, ¿no? Así que yo creo que si puedo regresar de alguna forma podría hacerlo en el momento en que partí, ¿no lo crees? Además, creo que es una fantástica oportunidad para controlar estos poderes.

A Cass se le había esfumado el miedo y hablaba con ilusión. Ya se había hecho a la idea de sus nuevas habilidades y en ese momento lo único que quería era saber cómo utilizarlos. En cambio Sam veía aquello como una muy mala idea.

– ¿Y cómo piensas que podré explicarle todo esto a Danny? – preguntó la chica – Si bien a mi me ha costado comprender todo esto, y no lo entiendo del todo, ¿cómo crees que será con él? No puedo llegar y decirle: "¡Hey! Danny, quiero que conozcas a tu futura hija, ¿podrías enseñarle a ser fantasma?" Se llevaría un susto de muerte.

– Entonces por que no dices que soy una prima o algo así – opinó Cass –. De todas formas nos parecemos. O puedo simplemente actuar como dos personas diferentes si tanto te preocupa.

Sam suspiro otra vez. Sería difícil de sobrellevar pero al parecer no le quedaban más opciones si quería quitarse a esa chica de encima.

– Está bien – aceptó Sam con los brazos cruzados, derrotada –. Pero solamente una semana. Tienes suerte que mis padres no vayan a estar.

Cass, de la felicidad, empezó a flotar un poco de la cama, y al darse cuenta de que estaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de ésta, se sobresaltó tanto que al caer se hizo daño en la pierna herida.

– Tenemos que curar esa pierna si quieres ir a la escuela mañana – fue lo último que dijo Sam antes de salir de la habitación, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica. Cass sonrió también de satisfacción y volvió a revisar el estado de su herida. No era tan grave como había pensado y al parecer iba a estar bien para el día siguiente –. Por cierto – dijo Sam asomándose por la puerta –, dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes, al fondo del pasillo.

Cass asintió enérgicamente y se puso a pensar cómo sería su padre de joven.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era lunes en Casper High y la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases aún no había sonado. La mayoría de los alumnos de la secundaria se encontraban en el pasillo buscando en sus casilleros los libros que necesitarían en clase o simplemente hablando con sus amigos sobre cómo habían pasado el fin de semana. Tucker y Danny estaban en frente del casillero de este último, conversando mientras esperaban a su gótica amiga.

– Estoy pensando en invitar a salir a Valerie el viernes, amigo – anunció Tucker a un distraído Danny que se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la chica. Si bien a él le gustaba Sam no evitaba recordar el casi noviazgo que había tenido con la morena.

– No me parece tan buena idea, Tuck – dijo Danny sacando un par de libros y guardando su maleta en el casillero y después cerrándolo de un golpe.

Tucker, con sus libros ya bajo el brazo y su PDA, o agenda electrónica, en la mano empezó a caminar hacia el salón en compañía de su amigo.

– ¡Vamos Danny! Yo sé que es una cazadora de fantasmas que está intentando matarte pero esto no tiene nada que ver.

– No lo digo por eso, Tuck, sino que tú y yo sabemos que de todas formas te dirá que no.

– Que aguafiestas eres.

Tucker se cruzó de brazos. Ya estaban entrando al salón de clases cuando vieron a Sam llegando junto a una chica muy parecida a ella que miraba al suelo.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludo la recién llegada – Les presento a mi prima que estará por la ciudad esta semana, Cass Manson.

La aludida, que iba vestida de negro, se encogió de hombros y mirando a los amigos de su acompañante murmuró un "hola".

– Hola Cass – empezó el chico-fantasma – Mi nombre es Danny Fenton y él es Tucker Foley, en un gusto conocerte.

Cass sonrió tenuemente. Definitivamente las personas que tenía en frente eran su padre y su tío. Iguales a como estaban en una antigua foto que su madre exponía en uno de sus portarretratos. Danny, su padre, con los mismos ojos azules que ella tenía y aquel cabello negro que cambiaba a blanco cuando se transformaba en fantasma, al igual que el suyo que iba peinado en dos altas coletas que le daban un aspecto infantil. Danny, igual que siempre, iba vestido con un par de jeans y su camiseta blanco con motivos rojos. Y Tucker por otro lado, era exactamente igual a como sería en el futuro: un muchacho de piel morena y ojos verdes ocultos tras unos grandes lentes, con su inseparable boina roja, su camiseta de manga larga amarilla y sus pantalones verdes con bolsillos.

– Veo que aún no están en clase – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los cuatro chicos se voltearon al tiempo para ver a un hombre de edad media, calvo, con barba y barriga. El Sr. Lancer estaba parado con los brazos cruzados al lado de la puerta esperando a que los estudiantes entrasen al aula para empezar a dictar su clase – Al parecer tenemos un nuevo rostro – dijo mirando a Cass.

– Es mi prima que estará esta semana con nosotros – explicó Sam con una sonrisa nerviosa –. Si nos disculpa.

Y dicho esto empujó a sus dos mejores amigos y a su supuesta prima dentro del salón. Tomaron asiento en las últimas mesas que había y abrieron el libro de texto en la página que el Sr. Lancer les había indicado. Cass, al no tener ningún elemento, tuvo que compartir con Danny su libro. El profesor era exactamente igual a cómo lo sería en su época, a excepción de ser unos cuantos años más joven. La clase transcurrió aburrida como siempre, especialmente por que Cass ya había visto aquella clase, exactamente igual. Con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos miró a su derecha a Danny quien a su vez miraba distraído por la ventana. Cuando menos se lo esperaron la campana que indicaba el fin de la última hora de aquel día en la secundaria sonó y todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas antes de que el profesor pudiera dejar la tarea para el día siguiente. Danny y Tucker salieron juntos al pasillo mientras Cass y Sam se quedaban un rato en el salón.

– ¿Y cuándo le dirás sobre tus poderes a Danny? – preguntó Sam echándose su maleta al hombro –. Te recuerdo que apenas tienes una semana.

– Lo se, lo se – dijo Cass –. Solamente estoy esperando a que se presente no sé, una ocasión para poder decírselo. No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

Quien las escuchara creería que eran amigas de la infancia, cosa que no es del todo falsa. Cass no estaba acostumbrada a hablar así con su madre, con tanta facilidad, aunque había que tener en cuenta que en ese momento ambas tenían la misma edad. De repente se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y de la boca de Cass salió un aliento helado. Las dos chicas se miraron.

– Aquí tienes tu oportunidad – dijo Sam justo antes de que su acompañante se transformara en fantasma y saliera volando por la ventana –. Fantástico – se dijo a sí misma – otro chico-fantasma en la ciudad.

Y salió del aula en busca de Danny, que en ese momento estaría también buscando al fantasma que acababa de aparecer, y a Tucker para intentar ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Danny corría hacía el baño de los chicos. El pasillo había estado demasiado lleno para poder transformarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que había tenido que encontrar un lugar para esconderse. No tardó demasiado ya que en ese momento a nadie le apetecía ir al baño pues estaban intentando huir del presunto fantasma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, justo después de que la puerta se cerrara tras él, el aro que viene con la transformación rodeó su cuerpo dejando atrás su forma humana. Se despegó del suelo y atravesó la pared en busca del fantasma que atacaba la secundaria. No tardó en encontrar unos objetos que se movían, flotando, como si algo los atrajese. Se trataban de cajas de distintos tamaños y Danny no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. No podía creer el jaleo que se había formado en la escuela con la aparición del fantasma más incompetente de todos. Y como si hubiese sido invocado escuchó no muy lejos de él:

– ¡Soy el Fantasma de las Cajas! – exclamó la voz fantasmal – ¡Tengan cuidado de mi control sobre todas las cajas!

–¿En serio eres tú el que está armando todo este jaleo? – dijo Danny aburrido –. Yo estaba esperando algo un poco más emocionante.

En ese momento una figura golpeó el fantasma frente a él, tumbando a los dos seres al suelo. Danny miraba sorprendido. Junto al Fantasma de las Cajas se hallaba una chica de cabello blanco, igual que el suyo, y llevaba una ropa negra muy similar a la que él traía puesta. Pronto la chica, que se levantó rápidamente, empezó a flotar sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado y Danny supo que también era un fantasma. La chica se percató entonces de que no estaba sola y ambos pares de ojos verde brillante se encontraron. El contacto no duró demasiado ya que una enorme caja dio con la fantasma, dejándola a unos metros de distancia. Danny levantó una ceja. Ni siquiera cuando él recién había conseguido sus poderes había tenido problemas con el Fantasma de las Cajas. El chico, de brazos cruzados mirando la escena, decidió por fin intervenir y sacó el termo Fenton que guardaba en su maleta colgada en la espalda. Solo tuvo que concentrar un poco de energía en él y el fantasma que se estaba regocijando en frente de la chica por haberla golpeado desapareció en el acto. Danny se acercó a ella y quitándole la caja que tenía encima le tendió una mano. Ella, sin desconfiar en nada, la sostuvo y se levantó con su ayuda.

– No sabía que existían fantasmas que pudieran tener problemas con ese idiota – le dijo Danny en broma.

– Muy gracioso – le respondió ella molesta –. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Danny Phantom – le dijo ella ya de pie –. Mi nombre es Cass – Danny frunció el ceño, extrañado – y te estaba buscando para que fueras mi maestro…

Danny lanzó una exclamación.

– ¿Yo? ¿Tú maestro? – el chico estaba algo sorprendido de que un fantasma le pidiera expresamente a él, que ni siquiera lo era un espectro completamente, cómo era serlo.

– Por favor – le rogó Cass –. No llevo mucho tiempo en esta forma y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo manejarla. Y ya habrás visto que no me llevo muy bien con los fantasmas comunes.

Danny lo estaba pensando. Si bien su vida de estudiante y súper héroe ya estaba completamente ocupada no podía negar que esa chica podía ayudarle a acabar con uno que otro fantasma que se escapara de su dimensión. Al final llegó a una decisión.

– Está bien – aceptó el chico viendo que Cass era realmente un fantasma inofensivo –. Pero si llego a ver que me estorbas o algún intento de acabar conmigo o mis amigos te devuelvo a la Zona Fantasma – amenazó ya que de todas formas no podía confiar plenamente en ella –. Nos vemos hoy en el parque a las seis en punto.

Y sin decir más Danny desapareció atravesando una de las paredes del pasillo en el que se encontraban. En ese momento llegó corriendo Sam y Tucker, con un termo Fenton de repuesto en sus manos. Tucker, al verla, apuntó a la chica con aquel aparato.

– ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a nuestro amigo? – exclamó el chico.

– ¡Ya basta Tucker! – le reprendió Sam y le quitó el termo. Tucker la miró con la boca abierta – Si nos disculpas.

Cogió a Cass de la muñeca y se la llevó de ahí. Atravesaron un par de pasillos y cuando Sam decidió que estaban solas habló:

– ¿Se lo dijiste?

– No – respondió Cass volviendo a su forma humana –, no encontré el momento.

Sam se cruzó de brazos y la miró con reproche.

– Tienes que decírselo

– Lo sé, lo sé.

Sam frunció el ceño pero decidió no seguir insistiendo. Si ella no le decía, ya sería problema suyo.

– Está bien. Vamos, volvamos con los chicos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tucker miró extrañado el sitio por el que se había ido su amiga con la fantasma. Si bien Sam era rara, nunca había hecho cosas de ese estilo.

– Hola Tuck – le saludó Danny a su espalda, sobresaltándolo.

– Hola Danny – vio que su amigo ya había vuelto a su forma humana –. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, viejo, que me matas de susto!

Danny de encogió de hombros.

– Lo siento.

Tucker no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos.

– Por cierto, ¿atrapaste al fantasma?

Danny le enseñó el termo.

– Era el Fantasma de las Cajas – dijo como si eso lo resumiera todo. Tucker frunció el ceño. Habría podido jurar que el fantasma que había atrapado Danny era la que hace unos momentos se fue con Sam.

– No creerás lo que sucedió – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Primero se miraron extrañados pero después se partieron de la risa.

– Empieza tú – le incitó Tucker a su mejor amigo.

– Bueno, verás…

– ¡Hola chicos! – interrumpió Sam que en ese momento llegaba junto con su prima –. Me encontré a Cassandra viniendo para acá.

Su acompañante la miró molesta por la mención de su nombre completo, pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Qué estaban diciendo? – preguntó Sam interesada.

– Nada – respondió Danny mirando a Cass. Estaba sospechando de la naturaleza de la chica pero no diría nada, no hasta estar completamente seguro.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Aquí llegué con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic de Danny Phantom. Espero que les haya gustado pues intenté que me quedara lo mejor posible. Espero que este capítulo, más largo que los anteriores, merezca la tardanza.<p>

Si tienen alguna crítica, comentario o simplemente pasar a saludar, son todos bien bienvenidos.

No sé para cuando tenga el siguiente capítulo, así que no se asusten si me demoro demasiado :P

Muchas gracias por leer!

Lalanaf


End file.
